Zac's X and Y Adventure!
by BoatingTurtle
Summary: Zac is new in Kalos. He just received his pokedex and pokemon and is eager to explore this new region! With his best friend at his side, he travels around to conquer the new region- and new love! Rated M for lemons and language. Read the story to hear of his travels! Now a collab with LDSAuthor2013!
1. Chapter 1: BoatingTurtle

**Alright guys, this one the poll! This story'll be based off of the events of Pokémon Y, but with some modifications. First off, because I want to, Trevor is gone because he is annoying, and Tierno is replaced by an OC of LSDAuthor2013. So, sit back and grab some popcorn!**

* * *

*Chirp Chirp* *SMACK*

"AAAAH!" I screamed, flailing my arms wildly as my eyes shot open. A fletchling flew away from my swinging forearm and flew downstairs. I looked over at my clock and sighed. 8 A.M. I pulled myself out of my bed and pilfered through my drawers for some clothes. I pulled on a grey shirt and a blue jacket with matching sweatpants. I shuffled into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, my brown eyes boring back. My dark brown hair just reached below my brow. Drearily, I reached down and gathered my morning necessities. My thoughts drifted as I lathered my toothbrush up with toothpaste. I despised jeans, despite now living in the region of love. Jeans are apparently more attractive than sweatpants, but most certainly not more comfortable. Another ironic coincidence; I wear dark clothing in the region of light. I told my mom countless times that Lumiose City earned those names, but more and more I've noticed that people have given the entire region of Kalos those titles, so I accepted it. I used to live in Hoenn with a kid named Brendan, but I didn't see very much of him after he got involved with Team Magma and Aqua. Last I saw him, he visited with his newly befriended Rayquaza. I nearly shat myself when he flew in on the one and only legendary that roams the ozone. It was quite the experience. But that was almost two years ago. I moved to Kalos only two days ago. One day unpacking, another day with my new best friend Travis. He is pretty nice, I guess. He is about the same height as me; 5'6", give or take a few inches. We are actually perfectly level in height, which I thought was weird. But that's where the similarities end. He has spiky white hair and bright blue eyes. He had a light tan, to wear I was a tad bit darker than him (I'm Italian and German, so go from there). He never wears a hat. I prefer to keep my hair under my olive drab hat. I pulled it on and headed down the steps. The smell of breakfast flooded my nostrils. Just a day in the life of me: Zachary.

"Mornin' mom." I said as I walked in. I kissed her on the cheek as she greeted me back.

"Travis stopped by. Also, I got a message from Professor Sycamore. He said that he wants you to join a group to help fill out the pokedex. And that means you'll finally get your first pokemon!" She said, hugging me after the first part. I kissed her again and grabbed her arms.

"This is great!" I yelled, literally jumping for joy. I kissed her again and hugged harder. "Oh, I have to go!" I said. I kissed her again and ran for the door.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?" My mom asked.

"Oh, my bag!" I turned and grabbed my single strapped book bag. I slipped on my black running shoes and tried for the door again, only to be stopped by my mom clearing her throat. I turned and saw her holding out a plate with breakfast on it. I rushed over and scooped some eggs onto a piece of toast and slapped a piece of bacon on it before giving one final kiss and exploding out the door. My mom just chuckled and watched as I ran down the street. I waved bye and hurried on. The arch to route one loomed over me as I ran on. The miniscule path connecting Vaniville Town and Aquacorde Town flashed by in mere seconds. I entered the next town and instantly spotted the snow-headed friend of mine. Travis seemed to notice me, because he turned and started to wave me over. I popped the last piece of toast in my mouth and joined him at his seating establishment. He was a year older than me, but I still had a deeper voice than him. His sounded a bit more like a mix of Jimmy Fallon and Justin Timberlake, while I sounded like a mix of Jim Morrison and Roger Waters (both while singing).

"What's up, Trav?" I asked him.

"Nothing Zac. So how you like the towns so far?" Travis asked.

"Dude, the place is beautiful." I grabbed a seat next to him and sat down. "Love the scenery."

"Yeah. I bet Hoenn looked nice." He said.

"Aww, hell. That," I said, turning myself towards him, "is one of the best places in the world. If we get the chance..." I made a whistle like a plane engine and flew my hand around. "...we are going."

"I hope so." He said with a smile. I adjusted my cap. "So what are we waiting for?"

"Professor Sycamore's other two chosen ones. There bringing our pokedexes and pokemon." He explained.

"Ours? So you're coming?" I asked. He nodded and newfound excitement surged through me. "When do they get here?"

"Right... about... now." Travis said, glancing at his watch. As if on cue, two strangers approached us. One was a girl with a very obscure hairstyle. She wore a pink shirt with black bow designs on the front. Her waist was adorned with _short _short-shorts A pink bag hung at her side and a black ring-thingy was laced around her right hand. The other was slightly taller, about my height, and had blonde hair that was put in a ponytail that fell to her waist with a little curl at the end. She wore a black shirt and a red skirt. She also had a pink bag. I was absolutely blown away by her appearance. Time seemed to slow as she walked closer. My vision focused on her. The wind blew her hair perfectly. My mouth opened a bit. (Song- Hello, I Love You by The Doors)

'Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game  
Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game.'

She swung her head, causing her hair to flow in a sexy manner.

'She's walking down the street  
Blind to every eye she meets  
Do you think you'll be the guy  
To make the queen of the angels sigh?'

She got closer, but time still stayed in its sluggish state.

'Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game.'

"Zac?"

'Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?'

"Zac?"

'Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in-'

"Zac!"

"Wah, wah, waht!" I exclaimed broken from my trance. Everything returned to normal speed, and I looked over to see Travis staring at me. He gave me a quick little smack on the cheek to make sure I was still conscious. I shook my head and pushed his head away. I was presentable by the time the girls reached the table. The blonde one spoke up.

"Hello, I'm Serena. You must be Zachary and Travis, right?"

"Travis Xavier." Travis confirmed. I tried to speak too, but my vocal cords where still shocked by the beauty of the girl in front of me.

"Za-Za-Zachary Whittman.. You can just use Zac." I stumbled out a bit too fast. I recoiled back in embarrassment, causing Serena to stifle a laugh. Travis was starting to feel uncomfortable too. If there is one thing I know that we share, it's severe second-hand embarrassment. I don't like attention from my stage fright, and Travis believes that something bad will happen if he achieves any amount of popularity that will draw attention to him. So basically, throw in two smokin' hot girls, and you have a recipe for disaster... and maybe soiled pants. They both sat down and handed out pokedexes. After that, it was time to choose our pokemon. Serena chose fennekin, and Travis chose chespin. I went with my personal favorite: froakie. Shauna, the other girl, already made her pick, which surprised me. (Prepare story bending) She had a chikorita as a gift from the Professor. I entered the information on my new froakie. It was apparently a girl. The more you know. Speaking of that, I had to give her a name! I did some research the night before on it's evolutions, so I had to stick with a name that would keep going throughout her evolution. "Eh... Ah! What about Crystal?" I said, squatting down to her level. She looked at me blankly for a moment with her big eyes before smiling and diving at my face with a hug. It took me a few tugs to pull her off. "I'll take that as a yes." I introduced her to Travis, and travis did the same with his chespin now dubbed as Bowser. I looked at Travis with a friendly glare.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked.

"First battle?" I guessed.

"Heck yeah!" He exclaimed.

"Alright! Lets go!"

* * *

**First chapter of what I feel is going to be my most viewed story is up! It's now 4:00 A.M. I need to go get some sleep. Seriously, the hours I work for you guys... Thanks for all the support! Read, review, follow, and favorite! Give 'Hello, I Love You' a listen! It's sure to get stuck in your head! Zac and Travis's first battle next chapter! All credit for Travis goes to LDSAuthor2013. Anyway, bye for now! **


	2. Chapter 2: BoatingTurtle

**Hello everyone! I'm back and proud to present chapter 2! I'm sorry I wasn't able to update anything recently. My laptop still isn't fixed but the viruses seem to be receding. My computer is running fine so I can type. Bad news, I'm going to have to update everything by next Sunday, not today.**** Also, I have something very, very important to say. I'm not going to be writing the next chapter... BECAUSE THIS IS A NEWBORN COLLABORATION! YAAY! I'd like to welcome you all to LDSAuthor2013. This'll be my first time doing a collaboration, so bear with me, er, us. LDS is far more experienced than I am, so I'm glad to have him on board. We're switching off every chapter! So LDS makes his debut next chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Zac's POV**

"Alright Bowser, lets win our first match!" Travis howled. I looked at him and stifled a laugh, or at least tried too. "What?" He asked.

"Nothi-nothing... I just can't take that name seriously." I said. "Just-just... why?"

"These things are tanks, man! They can take hits! And besides, the name sounds tough. Why'd you name you're froakie Crystal?"

"Well, she's a girl... and it's, I dunno, it's kinda cute." I said. "But that doesn't matter! What does is how much we're going to kick your ass!" I shouted.

"Oh no, my friend, I believe it is we who shall be doing the ass-kicking here!" Travis retorted.

"On the contrary, my good man! Prepare for your defeat!"

"Yes you shall."

"I shall what?"

"Prepare for your defeat!"

"Oh-ho! I said you shall lose. That was quite clear, was it not?"

"Well, yeah, but your still going to lose." Travis said, scratching the back of his frosty mound of hair.

"But that's not what I said."

"But that's what's going to happen." Serena and Shauna gave each other an amused look.

"Will you two quit shouting?" Serena asked quietly. Me and Travis stopped talking and looked at her. We looked back at each other, only to notice that we where only four feet apart.

"Ah... sorry." I said with an obvious blush rolling onto my face. Travis gave a more manly approach and just rolled his eyes at me.

"So, are you going to battle or what?" Serena asked.

"Alrighty then." I said with an over exaggerated sigh. "You ready Crystal?" She nodded up to me before taking a battle stance. "Trav?"

"Ladies first." He said with a smirk. I clenched my teeth and pulled the brim of my hat down.

"If you insist. Crystal, Pound!" I shouted. Crystal shot of faster than my eye could register. Travis sure didn't see it coming, for his chespin didn't move in time. Crystal jumped and brought down her white paw with full force (Don't argue that with me. I looked it up, its a paw). Bowser took the hit full force, not having a chance to prepare for it.

"Bowser, vine whip now!"

"Crystal, dodge!" Without turning, she darted to the right, a green vine slicing through the air where she was. "Bubble!"

"Bowser, dodge it!" Crystal spun and shot a series of bubbles at high speeds towards the small green pokemon. However, instead of dodging it, he planted his feet and crossed its arms. The attack hit, but no damage was dealt. I knew a water attack on a grass type wouldn't be effective, but I didn't think it would do nothing. The spiny nut pokemon. "I guess that works too." Travis said, just as surprised as I am about his pokemon taking the hit. A grin grew wide across his. "Vine Whip!" He ordered.

"C'mon C, dodge it!" I motivated. She easily bent her body out of the way of the vine.

"Don't let up!" Travis commanded. Another vine joined in on the assault. Crystal was still keeping good pace, but sweat fell as she continued to weave through them. Suddenly, she tripped over one vine and into the other. It wrapped her up and slammed her into the ground multiple times. Being a grass type move, it was undoubtedly a K.O. I ran over to Crystal and scooped her up. Shauna literally jumped for joy that Travis won. She ran over to him and jumped, wrapping herself around him.

"CONGRATULATIONS! ThatwasawesomewaytogoyouwonyayIcan'tbeleiveityou'resocoolandpowerfull..." She rambled on. Travis's face lit up like a Christmas tree and I just had to laugh. Serena just facepalmed and shook her head. I looked down at my unconscious froakie with a smile.

"You tried your best girl. Nice reflexes I will say." I said before returning her to her pokeball. I gazed at the sphere in admiration. Serena walked over to me without me noticing, so when she put her hand on my shoulder, I jumped a bit.

"Sorry." She said, drawing her hand back. They where creamy white. Smooth. Absolutely flawless, just like the rest of her body. Her eyes where gray, which both shocked me and kinda turned me on. Not a single thing wasn't attractive about her.

"-moving on." It was only then I realized she was talking to me.

"I-I-I'm sorry. Come again?"

"Oh. Well Shauna and I are going on and I'd like to know if you want to travel with us." She repeated. My heart skipped a beat. I was basically asked out! No, no, no. She doesn't like me. I gotta stop thinking like that. I nodded to her, accepting her offer. My focus shifted over to the overwhelmed Travis. Shauna, still praising him, was wrapped around his waist. Travis's face was flushed with embarrassment at her positioning.

"I think that's a yes for him too." I joked. Me and Serena shared a laugh. She looked over at me and gave a light smile.

"You did good for your first battle."

"Th-thanks." I said, blushing. "Should we get going?" I suggested.

"Yes please! I want to get to Lumiose so I can get a damn haircut." She said, running her hand through her long blondish/brown hair. I never keep it this long. That and we better break up these two before Shauna breaks his ribs." I laughed with her. This journey is going to be absolutely amazing.

* * *

**Ok. Sorry, mediocre chapter with mediocre length. I'm actually going to go to bed because its 1:30 and I have to get up early tomorrow, er, today. Next chapter will be waaaay longer than this. I just thought I'd release it now as a filler rather than deprive you all another week. So, take care! LDS, you have next chapter. And please, make it longer than this. Bye guys! BoatingTurtle out!**


	3. Chapter 3: LDSAuthor2013

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Sorry, couldn't help it! Anyways, nice to meet you guys. The name's LDSAuthor2013, and, as I'm sure Boating Turtle told you guys last chapter, I'm going to be the other writer on this collab. I'm writing this chapter, and Boating Turtle will write the next chapter after this one. Until then, you guys are subject to my writing skills, as are Zac, Travis, Shauna, and Serena.**

**So, enjoy Chapter 3!**

The smell of soft spring mint, lavender, azalea, and lilies filling the air with a medley of succulent aromas. The sound of a babbling brook at my back, bird Pokémon chirping and twittering above, and smaller, land-based Pokémon rustling the tall grass together noisily, with a sound like sandpaper rubbed against itself. And the glorious sights; images of fish Pokémon leaping from azure streams; a blast of reds, greys and browns of bird Pokémon as they perform acrobatic feats through the air; verdant fields twitching with monochromatic majesty with every shake and beat of the grass' blades; it was a Technicolor masterpiece, one that could only be made by a God.

This is the perfect scene of a journey's start. This is the image that every young trainer years for, the lone image they so earnestly hunger to see at the very brink of the beginning of their journey. To have all their senses alight with the rapture of the trails, the trill, cadence, echo, and vibrato of a new day, a new life rumbling throughout that youth's soul and filling it with such excitement that they can't help but throw their head back in a bellow of pure bliss. This is the scene that had been laid before me as I began walking into Route 2.

...and it was currently being interrupted by a certain mocha-skinned beauty who was clinging to my left arm.

Not that I minded it too much; I'm not gay, after all. In fact, having Shauna walk with me through the quiet, humming Route 2, with her region-wide smile shining brightly and her eternally deep eyes pulling me into her gaze multiple times, probably would have made the scene even more wonderful. But...did she have to press herself so closely to me?!

Shauna had her entire upper body essentially wrapped around my arm, holding the limb tightly in her cleavage. The girl might not have had as large a bust as Serena, but there certainly was one there, and having my arm trapped up against it made me feel several kinds of embarrassment I never knew I could feel, and most likely turned my skin fifty shades of red, half of which didn't exist before today. Mix that with the fact that she often seemed to talk at a rate of a million words a second, and you get one Travis that can barely function at all.

"Having some trouble, Trav?" Zac called over to me, a wicked grin stretched across his face, one I didn't know he could wield. I glared over at where he was standing, leaning against a tree while Serena looked up into the branches of another, staring at a patch of rustling leaves.

"Oh shut it, Zac!" I shouted, trying, once again, to pull myself free from Shauna's affectionate vice grip on my arm. Instantly the dark-skinned girl looked up at me with those deep, deep eyes again, now welling up with a twinge of sadness.

"Awww...are you gonna pull away now, Travis?" she asked, looking up at me with a pout so adorable that, I kid you not, could kill me in a heartbeat. I grimaced, feeling any barrier I had mounted since the last attack of Shauna's guilt-look (which hadn't been that strong in the first place) begin to crumble away. Instantly I looked down at my feet, trying not to fall any further into her deep, dark eyes. And then Shauna began to sniff, a tear rolling out of one of her eyes, and my barrier crumbled to dust.

"N-no...you can stay..." I said slowly, my whole face ablaze once more. Instantly I felt the girl grab my arm tighter into an odd hug, and she began to jump slightly in glee.

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she cried, linking her fingers with mine, only half against my personal wishes. I sighed, looking over at Zac, who was still sporting his dubious grin. If Shauna's eccentric, ecstatic, and extremely hyper attitude didn't kill me by the end of the journey, Zac's mocking gazes and words would get me sent to prison for premeditated murder.

Luckily, Serena chose then to speak up. "Hey, Shauna, I think there's a couple of Pokémon up in this tree. Want to help me-" Before she finished her sentence, Shauna had leapt off my arm, spun around, and ran up to the blonde-haired girl, her Chikorita bristling with as much excitement as her master. "-catch...them..." Serena finished awkwardly, her Fennekin sighing softly, shaking her head back and forth.

"I'd love to!" Shauna exclaimed, smiling up into the leaves of the tree. "I just know there's another cute Pokémon up there, just waiting to join me and Chiki here on our adventure! Come on Chiki, let's welcome them to the family!"

The Chikorita nodded happily to her master and began firing **Razor Leaf** into the boughs of the large tree. Serena sighed at her childhood friend and turned to me and Zac. We both gave her a silent 'thank you', and continued down the rest of the Route, looking for our own Pokémon to catch. We didn't go too far, just to the next large patch of tall grass, before Zac stopped, a small, serious frown on his face.

"What's that...sound?"

Instantly two small Pokemon shot out of the tall grass and leapt at us. I couldn't get a good glimpse at them, they were both moving too fast for me to see. Grimacing, I threw out Bowser's Pokeball, the small brown Pokemon jumping out and glaring at the attackers. Zac nodded, throwing his own Pokeball out, the small blue blur that was Krystal shooting out of her master's hold, and facing the enemies head on. Instantly, the two leapt, back to back, staring as the blurs began to circle around them, ready to attack. Bowser frowned, clenching his fists, and Krystal's large, yellow orbs began staring anxiously at the images racing around her.

"Bowser, slow them down with **Vine Whip**!" I shouted from my spot on the side, frowning.

"You help him out, Krystal, with **Bubble**!" Zac added, frowning at his partner.

Krystal and Bowser nodded to the two of us, then struck. Bowser flicked his wrists out, shooting vines up out of the ground, the long tendrils lashing out at the blur that was chasing around him and Krystal. Krystal, meanwhile, fired a flurry of bubbles out into the blurs, the watery spheres mixing with the blur's movements and slowing it down into a painful vortex of swirling water. Bowser's vines lashed out again, pinning his attack on one of the blurs, holding it down, while the vortex held the other, down tight in one place. Frowning, I got my first good look at our enemies.

The one that Bowser was holding in its vines was a small red-capped bird with a small black beak and grey body. A single, black and white tail feather stuck up from its tail, and it's eyes blazed a bright amber as it tried to pull itself from its binds. I recognized it instantly as one of the small Fletchlings that frequented Aquacorde and Vaniville. The other though...

"That's a Zigzagoon!" Zac said, smirking. I frowned, looking over at the brown dog-like Pokemon with zig-zag stripes on its body. It wore what looked like a raccoon mask on its face, and it had a large bushy tail wagging behind it, batting away some of the bubbles that strayed too close to it. "Zigzagoon are native to Hoenn Region. I used to see a lot of them loitering in the Routes and sometimes inside the small towns." He grinned, pulling a Pokeball from his belt. "I want it!" I smirked at my friend, then looked over at the Fletchling, copying Zac's actions.

"You know what...that's a good idea, Zac!" Smirking, we both cocked our arms back, eyes steeled on the Pokemon across from us, and tossed the red-capped spheres. The balls hit their targets easily; mine hitting Fletchling's forehead, and Zac's hitting Zigzagoon's snout. Instantly, the Pokemon flashed into the Pokeballs, the devices falling down onto the ground in their place. The balls bobbed back and forth dubiously for a few seconds, and then there was a bright 'click' sound from the both of them. Grinning, I stepped forward and picked up mine, Zac doing the same with his.

"I caught my first Pokemon!" we cried in unison, striking victorious poses.

"Ohmiarceus!"

My eyes widened, and suddenly I felt myself falling to the ground as Shauna tackled me out of my victory stance, her arms embracing me happily. "Ohmiarceus, thatwassoAWESOME! Youguysaresoooocool! Especiallyyou, Travis!" I merely blushed in response. Half of the blush was from the fact that I was getting such attention from a beautiful girl...and the other half was from the fact that said girl was currently straddling my waist. I blushed even further, praying silently that I could control the erection that was slowly growing in my pants. Zac smirked over at me, but I glared at him in response.

"Nice job, Zac," Serena said, smirking. She crossed her arms across her chest, making her bust look even larger. Instantly Zac began sporting a blush just as brilliant as mine. "You certainly have some skills in battle _and_ in capturing. I wonder what other skills you're going to show us."

And that was what it took for Zac's blush to go from bright red to burning scarlet. "Th-thanks, Serena," Zac stumbled back to her, "that means a-a lot, coming from you." The blonde blushed, not as much as either me or Zac, but enough that her normally palish skin was a nice, subtle pink. She nodded happily to Zac, and then turned to Shauna and me.

"So, are we moving on to the forest? Or do you two want some privacy?" Shauna looked up at Serena in confusion, and then down at me. I could see the lightbulb go off over her head, and instantly she blushed, leaping off of me.

"Oh! Sorry, Travis!" she exclaimed, blushing. I sighed, nodding, and began to respond. That was when I felt her grab my right hand and nearly tear it off as she charged towards the large collection of trees that was the next forest. "Now, come one! I want to see all the Pokemon we can in there, plus there must be so much fun we can have in those woods, oh I'm so excited, come on Travis!" I sighed, letting her drag me along, shooting a glare back at Zac, who was still laughing in my expense.

This was going to be quite the adventure.

* * *

**And now, a note from our beloved author, BoatingTurtle:**

**_ Hello dear readers! It is I, BoatingTurtle. As you have read, LDS made his débuted this chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to message me any time. I will hopefully update soon, but various school projects have got in the way. I am going to finish and polish my to new stories, both of which have their respective descriptions on my page. From there, I will update everything as I get the opportunity to do so. Also, if anyone who reads my other stories is reading this, then please stop asking why I am not updating. This stuff takes time and ideas are seeds that need to grow and eventually sprout. So please be a bit restrictive when it comes to that. If you really can't wait, then check out some of these guys:_**

**_LDSAuthor2013: He is doing the collab and he has helped and supported me with various stories. Check him out._**

**_Sega Nesquik: Another funny guy who also inspires and helps me write._**

**_Dude492: I am in his Minecraft story! Check him out. He also has the first story I read on this site._**

**_This is BoatingTurtle, and as always, have a nice day!_**


End file.
